Transcended Awakeneds
Transcended Awakeneds (초월 각성 영웅, chowol gagseong yeong-ung or Transcended Heroes) are part of the Transcended System, which was first introduced in Chapter 4 on 8th Aug 2016. Release Order: *1st Wave: Mercedes & Turq (24/Jan) *2nd Wave: Lucienne & Windlune (16/Feb) *3rd Wave: Belle Snow & King Gram (09/Mar) *Last Wave: Tiel (23/Mar) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: MAX Passive Skill *7: ULT Passive Skill *8: ARCH Passive Skill *9: Normal attack effect * indicates changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Confirmed Transcensions Furthermore, 5 more Transcended Heroes have been confirmed. *Transcended Tiel: Tiel the Justice (+ Dark Soul Askr) *Transcended Belle: Friendly Belle Snow (+ Dark Soul Shasha) *Transcended Gram: Refuge King Gram (+ Dark Soul Ragnarok) *Transcended: Lucienne: Dragon Slayer Lucienne (+ Dark Soul Tiehr) *Transcended: Windlune: Dark Elf Queen Windlune (+ Dark Soul Thanatos) :Mentioned that this order will not determine their release order이후 초월 각성 영웅의 업데이트 순서와 시점은 개발 진행 상황에따라., in http://cafe.naver.com/dragonblaze/2401888 Flint explicitly said that this wave initiates the transcending of 7''' Heroes.초월 메르세데스”와 “초월 터크”를 시작으로 7명의 각성 영웅의 초월이 진행될 예정인데요., in http://cafe.naver.com/dragonblaze/2401888 It is said that there will not be more Transcended Awakeneds after them, although the chance is present. Transcended Mercedes #'''Under Starlight (Active 1) Recovers HP of entire allied party by 409% of ATK, grants full Immunity and a buff for 8.4 seconds which further recovers HP by 162% of ATK every 0.5 seconds. When attacked by an enemy while Mercedes is protected (by "Bodyguard"). 21 sec #'Charm of Starlight' (Active 2) Mercedes appoints an ally as a "Bodyguard" to defend her. "Bodyguards" are purified of all debuffs. Recovers the HP of her "Bodyguard" by 332% every second for 12 seconds in addition to reducing received damage by 33%. "Bodyguards" take damage in Mercedes' stead and at the end of its duration their HP is restored. Only one "Bodyguard" can be appointed at a time. 25.7 sec #'Song of Starlight' (Active 3) Revives 2 dead party members. Those party members are granted all of Mercedes' buffs and suffer no damage for 4 seconds (invulnerability). 29 sec #''Knight of the Princess'' (Passive 1) Increases STA by 50% for self and Physical damage by 15% for entire allied party. #''Protective Instinct'' (Passive 2) Increases Melee damage by 15% for entire allied party and reduces incoming damage by 15%. #''Honorable Sacrifice'' (MAX) When Mercedes is unable to fight (Upon her death) purifies all debuffs on entire allied party. Recovers HP by 570% of ATK for entire allied party every 0.5 seconds for 4.5 seconds. Additionally, when received damage exceeds 10% of HP, only 10% of that damage is received. 31.7 sec #''Blessings of Starlight'' (Ultimate) "Under Starlight" now increases ATK by 34% and ATK Speed by 46% for entire allied party and "Song of Starlight" is able to revive entire allied party. #''Starlight shines on everyone'' (ARCH) Increases entire allied party's ATK by 30%. Additionally, "Under Starlight" now increases entire allied party's DEF by 34%. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Recovers HP of an ally and grants healing over time or inflicts silence when attacking an enemy. (No chance mentioned) Notes: "When X is unable to fight" is the very same description used for Draco Blackaria and therefore indicates the death passive. As 정화 되고 "to become purified" we might consider to use this from now on for "cleanses". Transcended Turq #'Germination of the Flame ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1569% damage to one enemy and additional 482% damage per "Burn" debuff. Additionally, increases the enemy's received damage by 35% for 6.7 seconds. 10.9 sec #'Red Meteor ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 840% damage to entire enemy party and additional 231% damage per "Burn" debuff. Additionally, inflicts 1 "Burn" debuff enemies hit by the meteor. 17.9 sec #'Shape of Surtr ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Inflicts 856% damage to entire enemy party and inflicts a flame that is immune to dispel for 5.1 seconds. The flame inflicts 84% damage per second. At the end of its duration, inflicts additional 84% damage per "Burn" debuff. Additionally, when an enemy affected by "Burn" dies, it will inflict 345% damage to surrounding enemies. 19.5 sec #''Protection of Surtr ( /Ranged)'' (Passive 1) Skill ATK increases by 30% for self, and inflicts 1 “Burn” debuff to the attacker when hit by melee damage. 2 sec #''Burn of Surtr'' (Passive 2) Increases damage by 28% for entire allied party. "Burn" debuffs from the normal attack inflict 84% damage per second for 6.4 seconds. "Burn"'s duration is increased by 1 second every second, up to 15 seconds. (Read Notes) #''God of Flames'' (MAX) Turq's INT is increased by 200% and her magic damage is increased by 40%. #''Giant of Flames'' (Ultimate) Each "Burn" stack is doubled, and Turq's DoT attacks inflict an additional 80% damage. #''Deteriorating Hell'' (ARCH) Increases "Burn"'s damage by 182% and its duration to 7.4 seconds. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflicts "Burn" debuff on enemy during normal attack. Notes: Surtr is a mythological figure in Norse mythology that is associated with flames. It can also refer to one of Saturn's moons. About "Burn of Surtr", it seems quite weird to have the debuff's duration increase without any condition, but none was mentioned. All "Burn" debuffs except for the flame (Shape of Surtr) can be removed. Also, Surtr is featured on her skill icons and uses the same model as Transcended Mikaela's blue companion. Transcended Lucienne #'Sharp Blade ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1572% damage to one enemy and a bleed debuff that inflicts 208% damage every second for 7.9 seconds. Stacks up to 5 times. (Immune to dispel) Inflicts 2x damage to Boss Type units. 11.4 sec #'Excessive Bleeding ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 844% damage to entire enemy party. Additionally, increases the damage of bleed debuffs by 15% for 5.7 seconds. 18.5 sec #'Frenzy' (Active 3) Increases Lucienne's ATK by 82% for 6.1 seconds. Additionally, while in this state, inflicts a debuff that inflicts 156% bleed damage. Stacks up to 3 times. (Immune to dispel) 30.1 sec #''Indomitable Will'' (Passive 1) Gains (1) "Vigor" each time Lucienne attacks, up to 40 "Vigor" stacks. Additionally, when Boss Type units are on the battlefield, Lucienne gains 14% increased ATK for 27 seconds. Stacks up to 5 times. (Immune to dispel) 23 sec #''Unbendable Conviction ( /Melee)'' (Passive 2) When Lucienne is hit by a Boss Type unit, she instantly "counterattacks" with 6171% damage (Read Notes) and reduces its DEF by 55% for 7.1 seconds. 4 sec #''Giant Slayer'' (MAX) Gains 380% damage and additional 150% Boss damage for self. #''Thrill of the Hunt'' (Ultimate) Consumes all stacks of "Vigor" to increase DEX by 130% for self and grants entire allied party 152% additional Boss damage for 34 seconds. (Immune to dispel). Additionally, when entering the battlefield, Lucienne gains full stacks of "Vigor". #''A Chance of Hunting'' (ARCH) Increases Lucienne's Boss Damage by 92%. Additionally, "Thrill of Hunt" now grants additional 116% Boss Damage to entire allied party. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Decreases the ATK SPD of one enemy and inflicts splash damage. Notes: For the counterattack aspects, it is not mentioned whether the percentage (%) refers to Lucienne's ATK or from the Boss' inflicted damage. Her resource bar, "Vigor" is a blue meter located beneath her HP bar. She seems to gain stacks at a 100% rate with normal attacks, although it should be mentioned that her normal attacks (which do splash damage) and her 2nd Active will not grant multiple stacks of "Vigor" at once. Therefore, the rate depends on the attacks performed, rather than the number of targets hit. Side note, its indeed "Vigor", as the old Rogue character's resource, not "Energy" nor "Zap" (although those are possible interpretations as well). Transcended Windlune #'The Wrath of Yggdrasil ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1569% damage to one enemy. Additionally "blows the target away" for 3 seconds. (Read Notes) Chaser Tracy can still attack the target with her skills. Boss Type units suffer three times its damage as additional damage instead of being "blown away". 11.3 sec #'Death Sentence ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 2137% damage to one enemy with 35% HP or less, and removes all buffs. The target receives 15% increased damage for 6.5 seconds. Conditions (the "35% HP") are ignored for Boss Type units and inflicts three times its damage instead. 6 sec #'A Worthy Presence' (Active 3) Removes all debuffs from Windlune. Increases ATK SPD by 42% for 8.9 seconds. Additionally, during this state, every attack is guaranteed to hit . 21 sec #''Level-headed'' (Passive 1) When Windlune attacks previously attacked (Read Notes) targets, she will inflict 100% increased damage. Increases the main attributes (INT, DEX etc) by 33% for entire allied party. #''Queen's Dignity'' (Passive 2) When first entering the battlefield, Windlune vanishes 9 seconds. Also, silences one (random) enemy for 9 seconds and inflicts a debuff that increases received damage by 40% (immune to dispel). Can only be used once each battle. Additionally, increases Windlune's damage inflicted in Guild Occupation (both Occupy and Plunder) by 300%. #''Dark Elf Queen'' (MAX) Removes one buff from an enemy with a normal attack. Recovers Windlune's HP by 38% of inflicted damage. Also increases party physical attack by 28%. #''Power of Yggdrasil'' (Ultimate) "Death Sentence" will now require the target to have 45% or less HP. Each time Windlune kills an enemy, increases DEX by 44% and grants 270% damage for self. Stacks up to 5 times. #''A Ruthless Queen'' (ARCH) Increases entire allied party's damage by 82% during Guild Siege Battle. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Increases DEX for self during normal attack. Notes: "Blows the target away" shall be compared to Gigantes Atlas or Transcended Chaser Tracy. "Global Cooldown" (글로벌 쿨타임을) most likely refers to skill priorities and skill animation that cause "Cooldowns". In essence, the skill is an instant-quick-spell, of sorts. "Previously attacked" .... Transcended Belle Snow #'Help Me! ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 852% damage to entire enemy party. Increases the damage received for hit enemies by 30% for 5.2 seconds and "blinds" them, causing all their attacks to MISS. 17.5 sec #'Cheer Up!' (Active 2) Increases entire allied party's damage by 38% for 7 seconds. Additionally, attacking the enemy grants 310% damage with splash damage during this skill's duration. 21.9 sec #'All My Friends!' (Active 3) Invokes 1 Transcended Hero for 15.3 seconds. 28.5 sec #''Good Memories'' (Passive 1) Increases entire allied party's DEF by 10% and grants Belle's Summon 100% increased STA. #''You were Impressive!'' (Passive 2) For each time she has used "Cheer Up!", the Melee buff is increased by additional 2% and damage by additional 10% (Read Notes). Stacks up to 30 times. #''A Lucky Day'' (MAX) Increases entire allied party's ATK Speed by 15% and main attributes for her Summon by 100%%. #''I Have a Friend!'' (Ultimate) Increases entire allied party's damage by 15% and grants 62% additional Boss Damage. #''A Day full of Hapiness'' (ARCH) Increases summon limit to two. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Attacks entire enemy party or increases ATK of entire allied party. Notes: Her summon limit is confirmed 1 unit at a time. "You were Impressive!" will therefore make "Cheer Up!" stronger with each use, and given CDR weapons and skills, she is able to reach the 30 stack cap quite fast. Transcended King Gram #'Massacre ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Upon reaching full 투기 (read: tugiga) stacks, consumes all stacks to inflict 858% damage to entire enemy party. Additionally, inflicts 1487% damage of all damage King Gram received prior to this skill's activation. Accumulated damage resets upon usage of this skill. Hit enemies receive increased damage by 42% for 5.6 seconds. Immune to dispel. 7.2 sec #'Madness' (Active 2) Increases STA by 100%, HP recovery rate by 100% and focuses all enemy attacks upon him (taunt) for 12 seconds. Additionally, restores stack of? 투기 every 3 seconds and recovers HP by 2% of his Maximum HP. 18.8 sec #'Angry Roar of the King ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Inflicts 864% damage on entire enemy party. Enemies hit are "terrified" for 5.8 seconds, becoming unable to take any action and receive 38% increased Melee damage. 23.3 sec #''An Inspirational Being'' (Passive 1) Increases Skill Damage for entire allied party by 25%. Additionally, upon falling below 40% HP, recovers 5% of his Maximum HP every second for 5 seconds. 16 sec #''Inner Rage'' (Passive 2) Grants 1 투기 each time he is hit. #''The Legend of the King'' (MAX) Also, grants 150% increased STA upon using "Madness". Reduces received damage for entire allied party by 14%. #''Refuge King'' (Ultimate) Recovers HP by 22% of damage inflicted. Additionally, upon using "Angry Roar of the King" King Gram increases entire allied party's ATK by 34% and damage by 45%. #''Wrath of Exploding King'' (ARCH) Increases ATK of entire allied party by 92% and DEF by 62%. Additionally, "Massacre" reflects 5% of damage received to the enemy. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Increases his STA and 투기 during normal attacks. Notes: 투기 is located in his resource bar in a orange gauge which caps at 20 stacks upon Ultimate enhancement state. The word is an acronym for the proverb with North Korean origins , compare with Transcended Mikaela; naver dictionary Transcended Tiel #'Judgment of Light ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1520% damage to one enemy and inflicts the "Judgment" debuff for 6.1 seconds. Affected enemies suffer 470% additional damage every time they are hit (Read Notes). When allies attack the marked enemy, they inflict 190% splash damage. 11.3 sec #'Fury of God ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 852% damage to entire enemy party and stuns the targets for 5.4 seconds, removing their buffs. Additionally, when a already stunned enemy is hit, this skill's stun hits with 100% certainty, and inflicts 2 times its damage. 18.9 sec #'Protection of Light' (Active 3) Grants a 352% protective/paladin shield to the entire allied party for 14.4 seconds. Additionally, increases damage by 20% and Cooldown recovery rate by 48%.23.9 sec #''Sacrifice'' (Passive 1) Increases main attributes of party by 34%. #''Oath of Glory'' (Passive 2) Tiel is immune to debuffs and increases Ranged damage of the party by 15%. #''Nectar of Blessings'' (MAX) Increases damage by 16% for entire allied party. Additionally "Protection of Light" now increases ATK Speed by 38% for entire allied party. #''Sanctuary'' (Ultimate) Increases entire allied party's Magical damage by 20%. Additionally, when Tiel uses "Judgment of Light" the enemy's received damage is increased by 33%. #''Light Protector'' (ARCH) Increases AOE Damage of entire allied party by 27%. Additionally, "Protection of Light" now additionally increases entire allied party's ATK by 54%. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Stuns the enemy during normal attack. Notes: The 190% damage in "Judgement of Light" is derived from Tiel's ATK. Seems like it activates upon any hit (meaning both Tiel and ally can trigger it). We will add this list to keep track of what falls under AOE and DOT (since those termini are extremely vague. The ingame skills rarely ever use them, we just translate them as such. It seems clear that Flint did not think these buffs through very much). Damage Types#Area of Effect References Category:Korean Category:Tab page